


Akechi x Pancakes

by orphan_account, sneakyalligaytor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyalligaytor/pseuds/sneakyalligaytor
Summary: Goro fucks a plate of pancakes,that's it.





	1. Chapter 1

Goro Akechi is a man of exploration.

He explored the world,the different cultures,as well as his own sexuality.

He was a gay man. But a pancakesexual to be specific

One day in his apartment,he sat with a beautifully arranged plate of hotcakes and a bottle of syrup sat next to the plate all prepared to feast upon the plate. Until suddenly, Goro had feelings for the pancake which was very unusual for him

Those stacks did something to his body, specifically his shlong.

He couldn't fight the feeling

He could no longer resist

Goro Akechi wanted to fuck the shit out of the plate of pancakes.

He whipped out his cock in a matter of seconds and proceeded to pour syrup on it,as lube of course. He put his cock in the plate and proceeded to F U C K it.

He did so for like, an hour until he came getting his cumstains all over the plate 😔 .

 

 

The end 🤩🖐️


	2. acakeshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akira catches akechi when he is doing his pancakes
> 
>  
> 
> THE FORMAT IS SO UGLY -(goroakechiisatwink)

akira wanted to give akechi a blowjob because that’s what he does. he knocks on the door to akechi’s apartment but no one answers. he was being lowkey dumb(-y thicc) because he had a spare key. he opened the door and he was #surprised. akechi had his 18396 inch schlong in a stack of pancakes. akira shocked seeing his frick buddy cheating on him with pancakes. “Akechi!” Said le twink “Como pudistes hacer esto a mi?!” He was completely shocked at the sight of his boy toy with HIS DICK inside the breakfast food. “Akira,I can explain!” “No quiero oír nada! Pinche hijo de tu puta madre!” Akira storms out and comes back in 420 hours with 69 minutes


End file.
